Jesse's Comeback
by Kristen3
Summary: Rebecca worries about how Jesse's career will affect her and their family after he gets a gig on Jimmy Fallon. One-shot. Rating is for a bit of innuendo. My first FH story!


**Author's Note: **Obviously, this was inspired by the YouTube clip of John Stamos as Jesse on _Jimmy Fallon_. Though I've never written FH before, it got some wheels turning, and this resulted. I decided to make the twins a bit younger than the should be, but hopefully no one will mind. :)

Rebecca sighed as she turned the TV off. "OK, Nicky, Alex, time for bed."

Alex groaned. "Come on, Mom. We're thirteen now. We can stay up later than this."

"Yeah," Nicky agreed. "We're not babies anymore."

"I know you're not. But the only reason I let you guys stay up _this_ late was so you could see your dad on _Jimmy Fallon_." It had been Jesse's first time performing on national TV, and Becky couldn't be prouder. The whole thing had come about so fast that no one had had time to think about what this would mean for the little Katsopolis family.

Jimmy had visited San Francisco several weeks ago, and he'd paid a visit to the Smash Club. The Rippers often played there, as Jesse was still the owner of the club. After Jesse's set, Fallon had come backstage and explained that a musical guest had backed out suddenly. Before Jesse could say "Have mercy," he'd signed a contract agreeing to fill in.

Rebecca watched as the twins went, grumbling, to their rooms. Their family had grown too large for Danny's attic. The moment Becky found out she was pregnant again, they began to look for a house of their own. It had been hard, leaving the place where they'd all lived for so long. But everyone had moved on. The Tanner girls were practically adults, and Danny was thinking of finally asking for Vicki's hand in marriage.

Now the Katsopolis family (which included their daughter, five-year-old Pam) lived in a modest home. Jesse had long since given up the tour life, as he had other priorities. Because Pam had been named for Jesse's beloved sister, the entire family adored her. No one more than Jesse himself.

Becky knew that her husband was perfectly happy now, running the Smash Club and playing there a few nights a week. But this national exposure might mean new opportunities. With a frustrated sigh, she recalled the disastrous trip to Japan when the twins were toddlers. Jesse's fame had gone to his head. Rebecca recalled thinking that her husband's ego was probably the largest thing in Tokyo. _Things are different now_, she reminded herself.

Yes, Jesse had been wild when she first met him, all leather jackets and Elvis songs. He still loved The King, of course. His favorite way to annoy the kids was to begin singing "Hound Dog." It never failed to send them running to their rooms. Becky knew that Jesse would never give up his collection of Elvis memorabilia any more than he'd part with his dozens of combs and hair products. Marriage was all about compromise. Rebecca loved him, so she put up with all of it.

It wasn't as if Jesse hadn't made his share of adjustments. There were a few times when the club wasn't making as much as Jesse would've liked. During those times, Becky found work at the TV station where she and Danny used to co-host _Wake Up, San Francisco_. Along the way, Jesse also picked up a few bucks here and there by selling jingles. At times, both he and Rebecca missed their old "full house," but they were happy enough.

Rebecca felt a bit lonely, with Jesse still in LA. She silently went to the door to Pam's bedroom. She loved her daddy more than anything, and the feeling was mutual. Jesse often said that he'd had good practice in spoiling a little girl after having practically raised Michelle. Becky hadn't been sure she could handle being a mother of three. The twins kept her busy enough. But little Pam was a miracle. Rebecca never forgot to thank God for her beautiful daughter.

The silence in the house was broken by the phone ringing. Becky didn't have to look at Caller ID to see who it was. "Hello," she whispered.

"Hey, babe," Jesse replied, doing his best Elvis impersonation. "How was I?"

"You were great. The boys loved it."

Jesse let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Where are they now?"

"They went to bed. Reluctantly."

"That's my boys," Jesse said, smiling. "What about my angel?"

"Pam's asleep, too. I'll let her watch the tape of it in the morning."

"Good. I'm glad you're there to hold down the fort for me. Think I'm gonna head to my hotel now and crash. I'll be home as soon as I can tomorrow. I miss you, Becky."

"I miss you, too, Jess." Rebecca paused, grinning mischievously. "But I promise that when you get back, it'll be worth it."

"Have mercy!"

Rebecca giggled at the now-familiar phrase.

"Oh, one more thing, Becky. I got a call this afternoon from some guy at Fat Fish records. They must've heard about my gig."

Rebecca felt a wave of anxiety. Was Jesse about to get swept up in the rock star life, forgetting all about their family? "What did he say?"

"Well, he said they'd like the Rippers to put out a new album. They said there's now a new generation out there, waiting to buy my music. It's an awesome opportunity."

As much as she wanted to argue with her husband, Rebecca knew he was right. Jesse might be a nightclub owner these days, but music was in his blood. There was no way he could pass this up. "Did they say anything about a tour?" She tried to keep the uncertainty from her voice, but was unsuccessful.

"Yeah. I really didn't want to do it, with the traveling and all. I'm not a young man anymore, Rebecca!" Jesse laughed. "But of course I've got the hair of a twenty-year-old."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. _This_ was the Jesse she'd fallen in love with. "So you said no?"

"I tried, babe, I really did. But they insisted. But it's only going to be a few cities, and all on the West Coast. We're going to try to work it around the kids' school schedules. I was thinking Nicky and Alex could be my roadies!"

Now Rebecca laughed out loud. It was something the twins would love. Suddenly, all of her worries disappeared. She should've known that Jesse was a changed man. "That sounds perfect, Jess. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, babe. I really gotta go, though. You know, the King needs his sleep."

"Right," Rebecca replied. "And I should get some rest, too, if I'm going to give you a royal welcome home."

After a few more minutes of small-talk, they hung up. Rebecca breathed a sigh of relief, once again grateful for the quiet. The kids were asleep, and they were happy. Being married to Jesse had certainly had its ups and downs. But right now, life was just about perfect.

**The End**


End file.
